1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relates to an extender for extending the functions of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among portable electronic apparatus such as notebook personal computers and PDAs (personal digital assistants) are ones which can use an apparatus having functions to be added (extender) to extend functions usable by a user while maintaining their high portability. Each of an electronic apparatus and an extender is provided with a connection terminal for their electrical connection.
In general, an extender and an electronic apparatus are electrically connected to each other by a prescribed number of signal lines via their connection terminals. Signal exchange between the extender and the electronic apparatus is performed via the prescribed number of signal lines.
One of signals that are exchanged by an extender and an electronic apparatus is a video signal. Various techniques using their own signal transmission methods have been proposed to decrease the number of signal lines relating to a video signal. These techniques can decrease the number of signal lines relating to a video signal and thereby miniaturize the connection terminals for connection between an extender and an electronic apparatus.